sakuragakuinfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Rhythm
|-|Romaji= Aino aino katachi tori dori Aino rizumu de waracchao Kirakira hirogaru Mirai wa nanda kanda panda land Enpera pera pera Papa ga tamago mimamoru pengin Papa wa tada rusuban Kari ni deru zo mama raion `Ne ne, enpera pengin wa pengin kai no ikumen nanda yo ne!' `E, ikemen na no?!' Kapibara bara bara Danketsu ryoku ga tsuyoi kazoku Kubi wo mawashi dachou wa Odori nagara puropouzu Kotoba janakute Honnou ga yureru Mane shitai hon no sukoshi Animaru na mainichi Kizuna kizuna kizuna tori dori Tsunaga rizumu de utacchao Kidzukeba egao da Mada mada fushigi na nanda land Nonbiri yukkuri Hyaku sai made nagaiki suru zou Kakekko ja makenai Dare yori mo hayai chita 'Ne ne, chita wa kakekko no chanpion nanda yo' 'Shitteru? Hyaku Metoru san ten ichi byorashi yo' 'Haya!!' Araara koara wa Itsu datte nemuri tsudzukete iru Okinakucha Kirin ga Kubi nagaku shite matte iru Chikutaku no oto Sorezore chigau Tokeinara kinishinai Ni juu maruu na mainichi Rizumu rizumu rizumu tori dori Anima rizumu de odocchao Yori dori midori no Mirai wa nanda kanda wandaa land Minna issho ni Waratte itai na Gokigen na kaba mo Sakadachi de waratte iru Aino aino katachi tori dori Aino rizumu de waracchao Kirakira hirogaru Mirai wa nanda kanda panda land |-|Kanji= アイノ　アイノ　カタチトリドリ アイノリズムで笑っちゃお キラキラ広がる 未来はなんだかんだパンダーランド エンペラー　ペラペラ　パパが卵见守るペンギン パパはただ　留守番　狩りに出るぞママライオン “ねぇねぇ、エンペラーペンギンはペンギン界のイクメンなんだよね！” “え？イケメンなの？！” カピバラ　バラバラ　団结力が强い家族 首を回し　ダチョウは　踊りながらプロポーズ 言叶じゃなくて　本能が揺れる 真似したい　ほんの少し アニマルな毎日 キズナ　キズナ　キズナトリドリ ツナガリズムで歌っちゃお 気付けば笑颜だ まだまだ不思议なナンダーランド のんびり　ゆっくり　100歳まで长生きするゾウ かけっこじゃ　负けない　谁よりも速いチーター “ねぇ、チーターはかけっこのチャンピオンなんだよ” “知ってる？100メートル3.1秒らしいよ” “はやっ！！” あらあら　コアラは　いつだって眠り続けている 起きなくちゃ　キリンが　首长くして待っている チクタクの音　それぞれ违う 时计なら　気にしない にじゅうまるな毎日 リズム　リズム　リズムトリドリ アニマリズムで踊っちゃお ヨリドリミドリの 未来はなんだかんだワンダーランド みんな一绪に　笑っていたいな ゴキゲンなカバも　逆立ちで笑っている アイノ　アイノ　カタチトリドリ アイノリズムで笑っちゃお キラキラ広がる 未来はなんだかんだパンダーランド |-|English= Love comes love comes in various shapes Let's laugh with the rhythm of love The glitter expands The future is somewhat like a panda-land Emperor, smoothly, the papa penguin protects the eggs The papa is just stays at home while mama lion hunts "Hey hey, did you know the emperor penguin is a male who enjoys rearing kids?" "Did you say a hunk?" Capybara, scattered, strong unity makes a strong family Ostriches turn their necks and dance when they propose With no words, instincts are swayed I just want to copy it a little The everyday of an animal Bonds, bonds there are various bonds Let's sing with the rhythm of connection Before you notice, you'll be smiling A still mysterious what-nderland The slow and leisurely elephant lives a long life until 100 years old A cheetah is faster than anyone, you can't beat them in a race "Hey, The cheetah is the champion of racing!" "Did you know they can run 100 meters in 3.1 seconds" "Woah! That's fast!" Oh dear, the koala is always sleeping The giraffe will keep waiting with its long neck stretched out if it doesn't awaken The tick-tock sound, each are different Don't worry if it's a clock A golden star everyday Rhythm rhythm various rhythms Let's dance with the rhythm of animals So just pick The future is somewhat like a wonderland I want to laugh when everyone is together Even the happy hippo is laughing at my handstand Love comes love comes in various shapes Let's laugh with the rhythm of love The glitter expands The future is somewhat like a panda-land Category:Lyrics Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics